Linda's Lie
by Kylie3
Summary: What happens when Vince finds out about Linda's Secret


Linda's Lie  
  
By: Nicole  
  
She had to tell him, she could not keep the secret no longer. Linda sat there  
  
thinking of the mistakes she had made in the last three months. How would she  
  
tell Vince? That's all that ran though her mind. With that thought in her mind  
  
Vince walked in. He had a big smile on his face as usual. Vince loved to be with  
  
his wife, she was the love of his life. Vince said, "Well how is the most beautiful  
  
woman in the world doing?" Linda then smiled at him and gave him a big hug.  
  
Linda loved how Vince would say such beautiful things to her. The thought was  
  
still running though her head how is she going to tell him? Vince then leaned over  
  
for a big passionate kiss. Which Linda received and kissed him back. After the  
  
kiss, Linda thought to herself why did I ever do what I did? Vince then said "Well  
  
Linda tonight I have a surprise for you". Linda then smiled and said "Oh really".  
  
Vince could not wait to show Linda what he did. He knew she loved the beach so  
  
he was planning on having a picnic there. Then after that they would come back to  
  
the house and watch Linda's favorite old movie. After Vince announced the  
  
surprise all she could think was what's the surprise. Well Linda was planning on  
  
telling Vince tonight about her secret but, she couldn't tell him tonight since he  
  
planned this romantic surprise. Linda's secret was something that would make  
  
Vince go crazy. If he ever knew she was having an affair with Eric Bishoff.  
  
Linda knew that she had to tell her husband though she could not keep it a secret  
  
anymore. Linda couldn't keep lying to him she still loved her husband. Linda  
  
then saw a hand waving in front of her face. It was Vince's hand, Vince then said  
  
to his wife, "Linda, honey are you OK?" Linda responded with a quick yes and  
  
Vince then said "Linda, have you heard a word that I have said since I walked in  
  
the door". Linda then looked at her husband "Honey, I'm sorry I just have a lot  
  
on my mind". Linda then looked into her husband's brown eyes and could see  
  
how happy he looked. She definantly knew tonight is not the night to tell him.  
  
Vince then looked into his wife's beautiful blue eyes, he could tell something was  
  
wrong with her. He could tell something was wrong because they knew each  
  
better than they knew themselves. He then asked his wife again, "Are you sure  
  
your OK?" Linda answered, "Yes I'm fine". Vince then looked at his wife and said  
  
"OK then get ready we are leaving in one hour". Linda then went upstairs to  
  
change. Vince went to take a shower and change into some jeans and a T- shirt.  
  
Linda really didn't know what to wear. So she peaked downstairs to see what  
  
Vince was wearing she saw he had jeans on. So Linda also wore jeans. Linda  
  
went from her business suit to a pair of jeans and a turtleneck sweater. Vince also  
  
looked different going from his suit to jeans and a shirt. Linda walked down the  
  
stairs to see Vince sitting on the couch reading a magazine. He looked up to see  
  
his wife's big beautiful blue eyes. Vince then smiled and said, "Wow you look  
  
great". Linda smiled and said "Thanks, are you ready to go?" Vince then said  
  
"Yes after you." Linda loved how much of a gentleman he always was. They got  
  
into their Land Rover and headed to Vince's surprise. When they got into the car  
  
he made her put a blindfold on. They finally got to the beach, which was his  
  
surprise. He told her "Wait here for a minute I will be right back." Vince then got  
  
out of the car and got the blanket and the food for the picnic. Vince then set  
  
everything up and then he took the blindfold off. Linda then said, "Oh Vince, the  
  
beach, you know I love the beach." He then lightly kissed his wife's lips and said,  
  
"Well let's go eat." They both sat on the blanket for about two hours just talking  
  
and watching the waves. He then looked at his wife and said, "Well would you  
  
like to go home." Linda nodded and then headed for the car. They then arrived  
  
back at the house and Vince said "Linda you want to watch a movie?" She then  
  
nodded and he popped in her favorite video. They watched the movie late into the  
  
night. Vince then noticed his wife fell a sleep so Vince decided to carry her to  
  
bed. He put her in bed and kissed her cheek. Vince went back downstairs to shut  
  
the TV off and he noticed there was a note on the table. It said "Eric's cell" and it  
  
was in Linda's handwriting. He wondered why his wife had Eric's number but he  
  
just shook his head and went to bed. The next morning he woke up and saw that  
  
Linda was still sleeping so he went downstairs to read the newspaper. About 30  
  
minutes later Linda woke up and saw that Vince was already up. So she went  
  
downstairs and saw him reading the paper. He got up and gave her a hug and said  
  
"your finally up sleeping beauty". Linda then laughed and asked Vince if he  
  
wanted any breakfast. He said "I will have two eggs and some toast". Linda  
  
smiled and headed for the kitchen. She decided she would have some eggs too.  
  
The breakfast was finally done and they both sat at the table that normally could fit  
  
14 people. Vince then thought "I can't take this anymore I have to ask her about  
  
the paper that had Eric's cell on it. Vince then said, "Linda, I have something to  
  
ask you". Linda then thought "Oh God he must have found out about me and Eric".  
  
Linda the looked at Vince and said "yes". I found a paper last night that had  
  
Eric's cell phone number on it. OK Vince I can't keep the secret anymore. For  
  
the past three months I have been having an affair with Eric Bishoff. Vince was  
  
in total shock; he couldn't believe what his wife had just said. Vince then became  
  
angry and said, "You have been having a WHAT?" All Vince knew was he had to  
  
get out of there and just drive. Linda tried to stop him and explain but, he left to  
  
quick for her to catch him. Plus she knew him so well that the best thing for him  
  
to do was cool off and drive. Vince got into their car. He was heartbroken the  
  
love of his life just said she is having an affair. And of all men Eric Bishoff. He  
  
then thought what does he have that I don't. Vince had been driving a while and  
  
all these thoughts ran through his head. He then decided to go home and get some  
  
answers. Linda started to get nervous it was about two hours ago that he stormed  
  
out of the door and went for a drive. All these things were running though her  
  
head. Did he get in a accident? Did he go hurt Eric? Would he forgive her? All  
  
Linda could think was I wouldn't forgive myself. With that last thought running  
  
though her head Vince walked in. She was thankful to see he was OK but she  
  
knew she had a lot of explaining to do. Vince let me explain he cut her off in mid  
  
sentence. Linda how could you do this to me? Linda then started to cry, the look  
  
in Vince's eyes told the whole story he was really hurt. Linda then said "I don't  
  
know it just happened. Vince looked at Linda with rage in his face "Just  
  
happened?" Linda explained it all happened one night after Raw. She was about  
  
to call a limo when Eric offered her a ride. Linda told Vince at first she told him  
  
"No it's OK I can just call a limo". Eric then pointed out that he had a limo and  
  
could drive her back to the hotel. So she finally agreed and took the ride. When  
  
he dropped her off he asked her if she would go to dinner with him. Linda then  
  
said, "No I'm tired and then Eric said "No come on it will be fun and strictly  
  
business." So again I made a mistake and went to dinner with him. When we got  
  
to the restaurant it was very nice. They both placed their orders and talked about  
  
wrestling. As Linda started talking to him she realized he really was a nice guy.  
  
They both then drove back to the hotel but, before she got out of the car he  
  
gripped her and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. Linda said "At first she  
  
tried to pull away then she stopped fighting and actual enjoyed it". She didn't  
  
know what to think all she could think was about her husband and what she did.  
  
After that night they became closer and started sleeping with each other. Linda  
  
said "I knew it was wrong but, I didn't know what to do I really liked him.  
  
Although when you found the cell I was going to break up with him. I couldn't  
  
stand keeping the secret from you because Vince I love you. And I am really  
  
hoping you will forgive me. Vince looked at his wife and he became mad and said  
  
" I WANT A DIVORCE NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT". Linda then left and  
  
said "I understand" and left. Linda left and checked into a local hotel. She sat on  
  
the bed for the whole night there was no way she could sleep. Linda had hurt the  
  
love of her life and that really was setting in for her. Linda never wanted to hurt  
  
Vince she really still loved him and wanted him to forgive her so bad. Back at the  
  
house Vince sat on the bed he couldn't sleep either a wonderfully planned  
  
weekend went down the toilet when his wife said she was cheating on him. He  
  
still loved her but she really hurt him by cheating on him. He knew he wasn't  
  
perfect in the marriage when he cheated on her with Tammy in the first five years  
  
of their marriage. That was different though he was young and stupid back then.  
  
Vince then remembered that when he married Linda he promised her two things.  
  
One was to love and take care of her forever and the second to never divorce her  
  
no matter what. He thought that he would forgive her just like she forgave him.  
  
Linda could have left him when she found out about Tammy. She didn't though  
  
and when he cheated on her he realized how much he had hurt Linda. That's why  
  
he promised to never cheat on her again. Vince decided he wanted to talk to his  
  
wife about fixing things. He just didn't know where she went. Vince decided she  
  
must be at a local hotel so he called all the local hotels to see if she was there.  
  
Finally the last hotel he called was the one she was at. Vince got into his car and  
  
drove to the hotel. When he got there he found out her room and went to it. Vince  
  
knocked on the door and Linda answered. Vince could tell she had been crying.  
  
Linda then said, "Oh Vince what are you doing here I thought you would never  
  
speak to me again". He then said "Can I come in?" She then let him in. They  
  
talked for a while and Linda said, "Vince I hope that you will please forgive me".  
  
Vince then looked into his wife's big blue eyes he could tell she meant it. So he  
  
said "OK I will forgive you". With that said Linda gave her husband on of the  
  
deepest passionate kisses he ever had. Under one condition that you will never  
  
cheat on me again. Linda then looked at her husband and said "Never again  
  
Vince I promise". Vince looked at Linda and said, "OK then lets go home."  
  
The End 


End file.
